With the development of integration technologies of a user equipment, such as a mobile phone, the number of cameras configured on the user equipment gradually grows from one to two.
The cameras configured on the user equipment both need multiple power supplies to supply power, but because of the development of camera technologies, cameras equipped with different sensors have different power-on sequence requirements for the multiple power supplies they need. Given that a platform resource used by the user equipment is limited and each power supply cannot supply power individually, so for each of the cameras using different sensors, a power supply circuit in a platform needs to be individually designed, so as to match the power-on sequence of each power supply.
In a development or manufacturing process of the user equipment, because situations such as upgrading or replacing models of the configured cameras may exist, if a power-on sequence of each power supply of a camera after replacement is different from the power-on sequence of the originally configured camera, the power supply circuit on the platform of the user equipment needs to be redesigned, thereby prolonging a development or production cycle.